


Podfic of Practice Makes

by anna_unfolding



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chicago Blackhawks, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny stands, tucks Patrick against his body. “Did you practice?”</p><p>Patrick keeps his breaths slow and steady as he tries to get a hold of himself. He still wants Jonny, still feels the arousal coiled in his belly and he shivers. “Practice?”</p><p>“You said you could take it and not come 'til I said so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Practice Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [practice makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635140) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> This is a podfic of thisissirius' fic, "Practice Makes." It's part 2 of her Power Balance series. Part 1, "To Challenge Control," is also podficced [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/583694).

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?7tmlur74x6crp2k) [](http://imgur.com/ZMU8k6l)

 

Podfic cover art made by the author of the fic, [thisissirius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 

DL LINKS:

 **Length:** 27:22  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?7tmlur74x6crp2k)


End file.
